Given the present-day motivation to decrease and contain healthcare related costs, it is desirable to develop new methods and apparatuses for minimizing the cost of treatment. Such minimization of costs often includes self-treatment for those with conditions that allow the patient to treat himself or herself without requiring a visit to an office or a health care provider to attend the patient in his or her home.
One disease that allows some self-treatment is diabetes mellitus, types I and II. Diabetes requires, among other things, insulin injections to control the disease, especially for type-I diabetes.
In 2006, according to the World Health Organization, at least 171 million people worldwide suffer from diabetes mellitus. Its incidence is increasing rapidly, and it is estimated that by the year 2030, this number will double. Furthermore, diabetes prevalence increases with age, and the numbers of older persons with diabetes are expected to grow as the elderly population increases in number. According to the American Diabetes Association, approximately 18.3% (8.6 million) of Americans age 60 and older have diabetes. The National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III) demonstrated that, in the population over 65 years old, almost 18% to 20% have diabetes.
With such a large number of insulin users being elderly, there exists a need in the art for an apparatus (e.g., a rack) which will receive and hold various sizes of medical syringes that have been pre-filled with insulin, and that can further facilitate easy recognition of whether the syringe has been used at the proper time. A typical insulin syringe is specially sized and has dimensions to hold 30 units, 50 units, and 100 units of insulin.
As used herein, the term “syringe” refers to any small device narrowed at its outlet and fitted with either a piston or a rubber bulb for drawing in a quantity of fluid or for injecting fluid (e.g., insulin) into the body, whether made of glass, metal, or hard rubber.
As used herein, the term “refrigerator” refers to any appliance, cabinet, or room for storing food or another substances at a low temperature, and this term may be used to refer to a specific area of the refrigerator such as a shelf, butter compartment, side storage area (traditionally used for condiments), or a rack. It is contemplated that the invention described herein may be specially adapted for fit and stabilization on a specific rack, shelf, compartment, or side shelf of a refrigerator.